


Slow

by goodmorninglove



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorninglove/pseuds/goodmorninglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was straight. Gavin was straight. Until he told Michael otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

 

 

 

So…instead of having a nice bevved up night with his favorite boi, he sat alone on his couch, a bottle of beer left untouched in his hand. Gavin had left hours ago and Michael felt as if he forgot how to function. His hands were sweaty, his curls greasy, his glasses slipping from the bridge of his nose, dropping on the carpet floor with a small thud. But Michael couldn’t think. Nothing mattered. Nothing but his best friend who told him he was in love with him, who left hours ago because Michael couldn’t say a single thing to him.

Everyone in the office had gone on and on about “mavin” and Michael and Gavin found it hilarious. They enjoyed riling up the fans and fueling the fanbase with their thoughtless flirting and playful banters. They were doing it for the fun of it and the views. It was all a game to them, all an act. Sure they were close and almost inseparable, but those things they do as mavin, didn’t exist outside the videos. Michael didn’t flirt with Gavin and Gavin didn’t flirt with Michael. They hang out, play video games, get bevved up, but they’re not as sweet towards each other as they are on camera. They were just two dudes hanging out and having a good time. Two best friends who helped each other out. It was purely platonic and Michael was straight. Gavin was straight. Until he wasn’t.

 _“Aw does Gavvy Wavy love Mikey Wikey?”_ Michael cringed as he remembered himself teasing the brit earlier. They were just about to get bevved up. Michael had invited his boi over because the blonde’s been surprisingly down recently. He wanted to cheer him up. They were playing The Last of Us and both were doing pretty good. Michael can remember them arguing childishly back and forth, having fun in annoying each other, but maybe that was just him. Maybe he was the only one having fun because the way Gavin said his next words completely killed the illusion of them having a good time.

 _“What if I do,”_ Gavin had said it so quietly and so sadly that Michael paused the game and looked at him. At first he felt touched, but then he realized Gavin didn’t mean it in a friend way.

He did something he shouldn’t have. He laughed. He tried to laugh it off and brush it all under the rug because the thick awkward air in the room felt nauseating. But Gavin stared at him with such a dead expression, like he knew what Michael would do, like he already expected how he’d react. Which was probably true.

Gavin didn’t smile. He didn’t look angry or upset either. There was just nothing on his face. He stood up from his seat and placed his bottle of beer down on the table. It wasn’t even open yet. He quietly told Michael he was going outside to call Geoff. Michael wanted to say something. Questions bombarding his mind as he thought about the situation. But when Gavin reappeared in the living room, his thoughts flew out the window, leaving him in the same speechless state he’s been in after Gavin looked at him that way.

_“It’s okay Michael. You don’t have to say anything. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”_

Michael was not looking forward to that.

 

When he got to work slightly late, Gavin was filming with Ray. He was making his bird like noises, squawking and spouting out british gibberish while Ray obliterated him.

“Morning sleeping beauty, glad you came to work so early,” Geoff remarked sarcastically, glancing at him briefly before returning to his screen. Hearing that made Gavin stop playing, looking at Michael in surprise. A smile crossed his features. It was not pained nor was it forced. It was a warm smile that made Michael’s stomach turn unpleasantly. He didn’t feel like he deserved that smile after how tactless he was last night.

“Hi Michael,” Gavin greeted.  Michael returned the smile easily, letting himself forget what happened last night for a small moment to greet the brit before the strange unsettling feeling crawled back into his chest.

“Well Michael’s here and Gavin’s officially preoccupied, leaving poor X-Ray to film the video himself,” Ray teased making Gavin laugh and turn back to their video, “Sorry my little X-Ray. Don’t think that I forgot about you,” he cooed, going back to the game.

Michael was confused. He couldn’t understand how Gavin could act as if nothing happened.

He trudged to his desk and settled on his seat. He peeked over to the two still going at it. He didn’t know if he thought this was better or if they should act as if it mattered. Because it should. Gavin told him that he loved him. Well, he didn’t say the same exact words but that was pretty much the same message. And Michael didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to lose his best friend just because he didn’t feel the same way. Well, he does like Gavin. He likes him a lot. He loves him. But not in that way. Or at least he doesn’t think he does.

He sighed softly. For a loud angry bastard, when it came to serious shit, he was actually quite silent. He went to editing his rage quite videos, getting tired of his own voice like any sane person would if you spend how many hours listening to yourself scream and curse the daylights out of the game. He hasn’t really talked to Gavin, but there wasn’t any tension coming from him, it was all just Michael.

He could barely concentrate on what he was doing and knew that he’d have to redo the whole thing later at night or tomorrow morning. No one really bothered him except for the occasional pass the thing here, tell someone  something, or did you see that video…etc etc.

So when someone placed a warm hand on his shoulder he jumped out of his skin. He tumbled out of his chair and landed on his bum, immediately glaring at the bastard responsible. He came face to face with a surprised Brit who now began to laugh and giggle his heart out from his graceless tumble. Michael couldn’t help but crack a smile at him, while he wheezed and squeaked like an idiot. “Bitch,” he muttered fondly.

“You should’ve seen your face!” Gavin giggled.

“Yeah yeah very funny asshole. Now what do you want? Or did you just scare the shit out of me for nothing?” Michael said, taking Gavin’s hand as he got back on his feet.

Gavin shrugged, “Everyone already left to eat. They were inviting you as well but you seemed to be out of it. Told them to leave you to me.”

“It’s already lunch?” Michael asked, completely surprised. Gavin rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Yes you pleb. Now, let’s go grab some grub, I’m a bit peckish from laughing at your dumb mug.”

Michael punched him lightly in the arm as they headed out to a place nearby. They didn’t really talk during the walk, and it didn’t feel awkward. But once they’ve gotten to a table and sat down, Michael knew bringing up the topic was inevitable.

“So…about last night,” Michael said slowly, watching Gavin closely.

“About what exactly?” Gavin asked casually. This made Michael frown, “You know damn well what.”

The blonde sighed and leaned back on his chair. “What about it?”

“You were serious,” Michael said.

Gavin just stared at him before shrugging, “Was I?”

“Yes you fucking were, now talk to me,” Michael said in frustration, getting annoyed at how difficult Gavin was making this.

“I have nothing to say Michael,” he said carefully, “I said how I felt, and fine, yeah, it was bloody selfish of me but I just had to get it out of my system.”

“How long?”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at him dangerously, and Michael thought he better pick his next words carefully. Even though everyone knew how much of a wimp Gavin could be in a fight, he can be hella scary when he’s pissed.

“Four months. I realized it four months ago when you kissed me,” Gavin muttered the last part hurriedly.

Four months ago… That was when they were with Geoff, Griffon, Jack, and Caiti. Everyone gave their partner a kiss and Michael planted one on Gavin just to join in. Gavin laughed when it happened, even complaining about Michael infecting him with Jersey spit, which he got tackled for.

“How?” Michael said slowly.

“I just knew alright? I couldn’t get you off of my mind and I started noticing that what you are to me is not just a normal best mate thing. I have that with Dan and I don’t bloody think about his knob,” he grumbled.

Michael almost spit his drink, heat rising to his cheeks.

“I never planned on telling you. But I’ve been dragging my sorry ass for the past week and Geoff squeezed the truth out of me, and he convinced me to tell you. I really didn’t want to but you just… You were being Michael. Adorable stupid loud Michael. And it just slipped.” Gavin said looking away. “I didn’t think you’d come in today seeing as you were so freaked out about it last night, but I’ve already decided that if you just brushed it off and decided to still keep being friends with me then I’d just go and get over it. At least then I’d get to keep you,” Gavin looked pained. “And believe me, I didn’t want to fall in love with you. You’re not even a girl. You’re a knob with a toilet mouth and a temper. But you’ve got those stupid curls and your dumb freckles and bloody hell I hate you.”

Michael was once again at a loss for words. He continued to stare at Gavin with very warm cheeks. Fuck. No one has ever told him shit like that. And this coming from his boi…

He wanted to erase the pained look on his boi’s face. He looked so miserable that it twisted Michael’s insides painfully until he found himself reaching over to take Gavin’s hands. But Gavin stepped back, hastily running a hand through his hair. His usually bright green eyes were dull and tearful but none of it rolled down his cheeks. Gavin has never cried. It just wasn’t like him. And the fact that he was remotely close to it made Michael realize just how much he was hurting for this.

He was about to say something. Anything. Just so that he could help his friend feel better.

“Don’t say it.” Gavin suddenly said seriously. “Don’t say anything. I don’t want to hear it Michael.”

Michael swallowed his words.

Gavin looked him directly in the eye. “I know this isn’t something I can just forget and get over with within a week or so. But I don’t want to start avoiding you or ruin our friendship. So, I’d really be happy if you didn’t push me away. I want to remain by your side…I won’t try anything but…just…”

“It’s ok Gav,” Michael said softly, looking at the desperate and frustrated pair of green eyes. “It’s cool. Okay? We’re still pals. No matter what. You’ll still be my boi,” Michael smiled reassuringly.

Gavin raised a brow, although the corners of his lips were twitching into that telltale smile of his.

Michael couldn’t help but grin and add, “You’ll always be my boi…even if you’ve got a boner for me.”

Gavin’s eyes widened comically looking down on impulse to check. His face washed over with relief before it was quickly replaced by a look of angry disbelief. “Michael!”

Michael was laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach. The waitress only came in then, and Michael thought the girl was smart enough to wait for their earlier conversation to be done with, because if she hadn’t, Michael was pretty sure either he or Gavin would have snapped at her and told her to fuck off.

Gavin pouted and huffed once the waitress had left. “Really Michael?”

Michael couldn’t help but grin. He was just so glad to have his usual relationship with Gavin back…even with this extra element added. “C’mon Gav, I was just teasing.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes, but there was no hostility in them. “Don’t be such a mingey prick.”

Michael smiled, “But I’ve always been a mingey prick.”

“I was hoping you’d lay off a bit. I mean y’know, you did just turn me down,” Gavin said crossing his arms with a small smile.

“What are you talking about? I don’t remember turning you down,” Michael said without thinking, causing Gavin’s eyes to widen. “But…you…” Gavin said in confusion.

“I didn’t say anything, did I?” Michael said simply, enjoying having the upperhand. It was a brief delight until he saw the dust of pink on Gavin’s cheeks. He didn’t know what possessed him to say that, but seeing Gavin react that way made him draw back nervously, his heart beating a little bit faster than normal. “I mean uh…”

But then a snort filled in the awkward silence, followed by Gavin’s squeaky laugh. “You are horrible,” Gavin breathed. And with just that, Michael knew something had changed.

 

Ever since that big confession about Gavin’s feelings, the two had returned to their old routine, but they became closer than before. No one really saw the difference but it was there. Their regular hangouts of bevs and games now included more talks. It was like they were getting to know each other more. Michael told Gavin some embarrassing secrets and Gavin told him his, including how horrible it was to discover his own feelings for Michael. It wasn’t awkward, and Michael honestly felt flattered to have a great guy like Gavin like him like that, even if he felt bad for not being able to return the feelings. Gavin wasn’t making it an issue either. He was the same as he was before. A troll and an asshole, albeit a very loveable one.

But it was different.

Michael only now noticed how Gavin paid attention to him. Things he thought no one noticed about him, Gavin knew. It was surprising, since the brit rarely paid attention to anyone or even anything outside his work and cinematography interests. But then one day…

Michael could understand why his eyes were stinging and why he was starting to get a bad headache. He didn’t have much of an appetite and he was getting a bit colder than usual. He wondered if he was sick. He considered going home for the day, but his condition wasn’t something he couldn’t bear for the rest of the day, plus he still had a shit load of work to do. He decided to stay and just hang on. He acted normal. No one noticed. But then Gavin walked in the office and placed a tall glass of water in front of him along with a pill. He didn’t say anything but his expression already spoke volumes. He wasn’t going to tell the others, not unless Michael takes the pill like a good boy. At first Michael glared at him, annoyed that he got discovered, but seeing the stubborn expression on his friend’s face made him relent and sigh, tossing the pill into his mouth and gulping down the water that he didn’t realize he badly needed. Gavin rewarded him with a smile before going back to his screen.

Michael was actually very thankful for what Gavin did. Because if he hadn’t taken that pill, he might’ve had to take an entire day to rest from a cold. But Gavin helped prevent that.

There were other things that Michael noticed was different. He noticed that he sought Gavin out more than he usually did. He knew he had always liked Gavin’s company, well who wouldn’t enjoy having an adorable idiot like him around? But Michael didn’t realize he actually _preferred_ Gavin over his other friends. He blew off some of his plans to go out for bevs with some old friends in favor of playing Mario Party with Gavin.

And then there was the flirting. God, he couldn’t understand why but he just couldn’t help it. He’d crack a joke about Gavin and him having a relationship from time to time and Gavin had no trouble playing along. And it just got worse. Their exchanges were turning more flirtatious than just simple playfulness. What worried Michael was that he did this more behind the camera than he usually did for the audience.

Michael knew what he was doing was wrong. He had to set a line or else he’ll destroy their friendship and hurt Gavin. He knew he was being an asshole. Gavin was actually the one constantly trying to draw the line to protect himself but it was Michael who insisted on stepping all over it. But Gavin never said anything, never complained or confronted him about it. All he did was continue being the greatest friend Michael could ever have. The greatest friend Michael knew he didn’t deserve. And Gavin remained silent. Until one night he got tired of it.

“Michael, what are you doing?” Gavin asked. They were having their usual banters about life and love and anything and everything.

“What are you talking about Gavin?” Michael asked with a grin. “I’m talking to you and trying to convince you that I am in fact a great kisser,” he giggled. But then Gavin looked at him and whatever he saw in those blazing green eyes made him shut up. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Michael was silent.

“Why? I thought we were friends. You said we’d always be friends.”

“We are.”

“Then stop being an asshole and bloody quit leading me on,” Gavin said, sounding every bit as frustrated as he looked. “You know I’m in love with you, and yet you keep doing this. I’m trying to get over it but you just want to keep me in between. You won’t even make your feeling clear to me! Do you enjoy messing with me this much? Huh? Do you?”

Michael couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Tell me Michael, do you like me? Or are you just enjoying this? Like it’s some sort of game? Because every time we have this…whatever this is, you shoot me down and remind me that we’re just _friends_. But then every single bloody time after that you’d flirt with me as if you were interested in me the way you _know_ I’m interested in you.” Michael could feel the weight of Gavin’s gaze on him.

“I…” Michael wanted to say something but as usual, Gavin left him utterly speechless, his thoughts scattered all over the corners of his mind.

Gavin sighed, standing up slowly. “I’m going to call Geoff.”

Michael’s hand shot out to grab Gavin’s wrist, his grip urgent but gentle. “No, wait, stay. Please,” he said.

Gavin didn’t move.

“Just, hear me out… I know what I’ve been doing is stupid and I’ve been a real dick to you. But you’re important to me Gav. You know that. I don’t think this is a game. I don’t think _any_ of this is a game. I know I’ve been trampling on your feelings a bit but…Christ, I don’t understand myself okay? I’ve been ditching almost all of my plans to just hang out with you. Because…I prefer your company instead of theirs. I’ve been wondering about your feelings for me everyday and the way you look at me just makes me smile.” Michael didn’t notice the way his own hand let go of Gavin’s wrist as he slid it down to hold the blonde’s hand softly instead. “So maybe…I don’t know. Maybe I’m starting to like you too.”

He looked up to see Gavin’s green eyes wide with disbelief. “You…”

Heat rose to his cheeks and Michael gave a sheepish smile. “Okay, it’s not a maybe…”

Gavin raised a brow. Making Michael purse his lips. “Look I didn’t think I’d feel this way. When you told me about your feelings, I was honestly confused. Not because of you liking me, but because—“

“I don’t just _like_ you Michael. I’m in love with you.”

“Um, y-yeah…and I was more confused with myself. I was just shocked, at the same time I wasn’t? As if everything made sense and I was just surprised that it did. Rejecting you wasn’t even on my mind. I kept telling myself that I didn’t feel the same way. Because I thought, that if I admitted it, everything might change and I was just being a pussy.”

“You were being a mong,” Gavin said knowingly.

“Yeah…I was.”

“So…the flirting?” Gavin asked.

“It came so naturally to me that I couldn’t help but enjoy it…” Michael said, before backtracking. “Wait, what did you think whenever I did that?”

Gavin shrugged. “I was honestly confused at first, not to mention surprised. I was just playing along at the beginning, and yeah, I did enjoy getting a blush and a flustered defeated reply from you from time to time but as you keep shooting me down, it was getting bloody difficult to keep it up.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So what do want then? You already know what I want,” Gavin said.

“I want to be with you…?” Michael said hesitantly. “I’m still trying to figure this out but if you wanna deal with me while I sort myself then that would be…that would be really top,” he said with a small smile. He knew that he was being stupid all along. Why was it so hard to admit that he felt the same as Gavin? That sometimes, he found himself thinking of the brit without meaning to, or when a lot of things remind him of Gavin when he goes out with other friends (which he rarely does anymore), or even the fact that Michael felt more attached to his boi _after_ Gavin confessed his feelings. It was as if when Gavin told him he loved him, it triggered something Michael has been desperately ignoring. All he has to do now is to get over himself and fully admit everything.

“So you’re not straight?” Gavin smirked.

Michael snorted. “I could say the same to you.” The brit merely shrugged. He never did tug his hand out of Michael’s. And when the brunette noticed, he felt a swell of affection in his chest.

“I still like girls. They’re top.” Gavin said eyes resting on their hands. “But you just became better than girls for some _brilliant_ reason,” he said with dramatical sadness.

“I still like women too, but even when there’s a pretty bird around, I still end up watching you trip on nothing instead,” Michael chuckled.

“I don’t trip on _nothing_. If there wasn’t anything then I obviously would not have tripped,” Gavin huffed indignantly, although there was a playful tone in his voice.

“Gavin, you trip on flat planes. No shit there’s nothing.” He watched the blonde blush and pout. “I still think there was something there,” he grumbled.

“So, do-do you wanna be like um together?” Michael asked.

“Do you?” Gavin countered.

“Why do you have to make this so difficult?” Michael groaned.

“I wonder.” Gavin muttered. “Michael you can’t blame me for keeping my guard up when you haven’t exactly been clear with me for the past few months.”

“Okay, okay. You got me there. But seriously Gav,” Michael insisted.

“I don’t know Michael. It’s just bloody weird that you suddenly think you have feelings for me. Are you sure you’re not just enjoying wrapping me around your stupid finger—“

Gavin couldn’t finish his words due to the fact that Michael had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and had smashed his lips against his into a sweet bruising kiss.

Michael didn’t know what to expect when he grabbed the brit and just suddenly kissed him like that. But he didn’t expect Gavin’s lips to be as soft as it was, for his breath to taste good and for his mouth to move so… Their lips parted, breathing softly as they reveled in what just happened. “Well…I definitely liked that…” Michael said. “I don’t feel as confused as before.”

Gavin grinned. “Pleb.”

 

 


End file.
